Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering high quality images to user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) and/or embedded systems (e.g., navigation systems) in vehicles for providing a variety of services to users (e.g., mapping services). However, due to time and human resource constraints, only a small portion of the voluminous number of images may be examined, leaving large gaps in analysis that may allow poor quality images to be provided for use in different applications. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in providing efficient analysis and classification of images based on their opacity attributes.